Love The Way You Lie Cover
J Weezy's Love The Way You Lie Cover is featuring Drizzick & possibly Buggz and plus it's another version of Emimem Ft. Rihanna's song, "Love The Way You Lie". Lyrics Intro (Drizzick) Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that ok's because im not the way i was Just gonna stand there and here me scream Well that ain't right but still I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Verse 1 (J Weezy) Maybe im just impatient Waiting somethin to show up Cause if somethin doesn't come i might just wanna blow up But it's hard to move on this way It's all i could ever say For the way that was just trouble for this song just to never fade Never ever could replace you Heck yeah, you are more than that You were glorious and the prettiest How could i do silly things like this (fast) Rappin for your sake for us to be together, Cinderella Dressed in yellow and just also found your fellow But i'm not trippin, but i care for you Always want the best for you Ain't lettin anybody ever tell you different That's the test, but you cared for me And obviously the way that you loved me was about to be The greatest moment i ever heard in my life Yeah, it was tight Plus the way that i found it right To be together tonight Cause if we ain't together imma have take into flight But we're guided right till the end of the flight Save this one later and tomorrow will be light Yeah, tonight just gonna... Chorus (J Weezy & Drizzick) Just gonna watch me until i die That ain't fair and i am not fine with that Until you notice that im your love Then i will be gone but then i love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Verse 2 (J Weezy) Now that you notice i could never move on Till today maybe crazy, pretty lady When the mornin comes ill be fun Holp you up to bring us to the rising sun Fun has just begun Our time has won Cause we are the ones To make something nice not out from a different ton Not from a silly pun Cause together, forever we will never be shunned Away from you i will never run So today im packed up Never found a new pup Gracefully, just wait for you Impatient, no it's not what im gonna do Pieces back together, almost back with glue Cause it's not only me but just us two Found it but not at the zoo Never gone to find a clue Maybe only be the reason to tell you why i love ya As matter fact we ain't ever gonna split Chorus (J Weezy & Drizzick) Just gonna watch me until i die That ain't fair and i am not fine with that Until you notice that im your love Then i will be gone but then i love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Verse 3 (Possibly: Buggz) coming soon... Chorus (J Weezy & Drizzick) Just gonna watch me until i die That ain't fair and i am not fine with that Until you notice that im your love Then i will be gone but then i love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Category:Songs Category:J Weezy Songs Category:Eighth Album Songs Category:Featured Drizzick Songs Category:Featured Buggz Songs Category:Featured Buggz Songs Category:Featured Buggz Songs